User blog:PrimeXam/20/6 VC Blog Post
About time I made a blog post. Everything's been going fine for me in VC and I got Elsa (Likeability drop) just now. Nothing's changed a whole lot though, I haven't gotten any FAWs since the Vampire Victoria event though I have the cards needed to amalgamate Moira, though I'm conflicted whether to sacrifice my Black Magic Woman or not. I can beat FAWs on my own now, though the chances are really low because it's all luck based for me. I have Polaris and Lynx as buffers, GSR Thor as self-buffer and HSR Black Magic Woman for random buff in case Thor is defeated. I have 2 full heal cards: HSR Vermillion Bird and SR Bookmarker and I'm using the latter at the moment. I'm just hoping one day a Lilim will drop from AWs and that will make things much easier for me. Duels are updated so now your cards will be healed for a good amount after every match. I'm very grateful for this and I think they should've done this long ago. This saves all of us a lot of resources though because of this, finding a player with 5 soldiers in his team seems pretty redundant now. Now it's like finding which cards are easy to deal with. As for the Elemental Hall, there's no doubt that the points you can get from it are pretty high. I'd say it's a good place for people to grind subjugation points but unfortunately for me, I don't have a lot of good cards to take it on. Witch Gates didn't really change much, though sometimes there's only 6 F/AWs in one Gate. I'm not sure when this change happened but I think it's a good oppurtunity to try and get a past F/AW card from Witch Gate completion rewards. I still burn through at least 2-4 Swords per Gate so I don't go into Witch Gates very often (I swear, Witch Gates keep popping up whenever I don't need them, especially in this event). I usually get Swords whenever I have a good amount of maiden tickets, but that requires summoning, which brings up the next topic... Summon remains unchanged and I don't really rely on summons that much nowadays due to the extremely high chance of getting an R card. I really feel like they should revamp the whole Summon system and make things easier for all the players. As for the new cards, I think all their artwork are great, but this is VC, so that's what I'd expect. The current F/AW skills are pretty much the usual (AoE and 3 turn stun respectively), so I've got not much to say about it. As for the new summon cards, Sleipnir seems like a decent UR buff card though and Dreamwalker has a counter skill. Anglerfish is the best out of three in my opinion since her skill activates all of your cards' skills. It's a really useful skill to have. Well, I guess that's what I have to say for now. Overall, I'm enjoying VC and collecting cards is what I like to do the most. See you next time, and have a great day. Category:Blog posts